


Balls to Four

by LouiseC



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny turns. Because that voice wasn't Steve. In fact, that was about as un-Stevelike as a voice can get. Movement out the french doors catches his eye so he looks.</p><p>And immediately wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls to Four

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah. I don't even....
> 
> These three are just too much fun to put down!
> 
> The mature rating? Definitely for heeding.

"Yo, McGarrett?" Danny calls out as he lets himself into Steve's house. "The parent morning finished sooner than I expected and my baby's work was the best in the class if I do say so myself. Her presentation was the least boring by far. So do you want to go in today after all?" He makes his way into the kitchen after not finding Steve in the lounge room. His truck's out front so he must be here somewhere. "Ooo, cocoa puffs!" Danny says to himself, snagging one of the delicious pastries from the box on the counter.

Later, he'll realise that the pastries should have been his first clue.

Hearing a feint sound upstairs, Danny decides it's probably best to go up, loudly, and let Steve know he is here because he really doesn't want the next part of his day to involve finding himself on the wrong end of a weapon brandished by a jumpy, trigger-happy Navy SEAL.

"Steve, it's me. Don't shoot me okay?" he makes no effort to lighten his tread as he thumps up the stairs. Pausing, Danny can't hear any water running or other signs that Steve'd be up and about. "Don't tell me you actually slept in?" Danny enters Steve's bedroom with a halfhearted knock but he doesn't seem to be there. "You can't do that. The Earth might stop turning or something. The pineapples would all turn brown and then what would this sun infected state have to torture me with?"

"Oh, hey Danny."

Danny turns. Because that voice wasn't Steve. In fact, that was about as un-Stevelike as a voice can get. Movement out the french doors catches his eye so he looks.

And immediately wishes he hadn't.

"Um, Catherine," he swallows. "Hi."

"Hey."

He thinks she smiles. He can't really tell. He's a little distracted by the fact that even through the billowing curtains he can see that she is stark naked. Subaking on Steve's deck. And if the complete lack of tanlines is anything to go by, it isn't the first time.

"Shit, sorry!" Danny comes to himself and covers his eyes. Not that it will help, he won't be forgetting that sight anytime soon. "I knocked, called out, thumped about a bit. I had no idea you'd be…" He gestures, forgetting that he's using his hands to cover his eyes and sees everything all over again. "Shit," he finishes lamely.

"I heard you," Catherine smiles up at him again before resting her head back down and wriggling until she is comfortable. "I just didn't feel like getting up. It's too nice out here."

Danny tries to swallow again but finds his throat has gone very, very dry. He coughs a little and forces his tongue across the roof of his mouth to get some kind of moisture back. "Yes, I can see that," he says cautiously. "You look… warm." She's pretty much burnt onto his eyeballs now.

"I am. How was parent morning?"

"Steve told you about that?" Danny turns his body so he can kind of not really see Catherine out the corner of his eye. No detail. Just her general… thereness. It's safer this way. "God he's secretly the biggest gossip on the island, isn't he? He puts Kono's aunties to shame."

"It's true. The man can't keep a secret," Catherine chuckles.

When she laughs, her breasts bounce happily and Danny kind of wants to fall through the floor and back down into the kitchen where the nice, safe cocoa puffs are waiting on the counter. Except for the part where he doesn't. Which is his second clue that he needs to get the hell out of there before Steve comes back and thinks his best friend is making a move on his girlfriend.

"Not my girlfriend, Danno."

Danny jumps, thumping his shoulder on the door frame. He had most definitely not meant to say any of that out loud.

"What the fuck, why are you sneaking up on me, Steve?" Danny scowns and rubs his arm. "Was I a bad Detective? Am I being punished? Is this because I made fun of the pineapple upside down cake you brought in last week, because honestly it wasn't as bad as I…" he trails off when Steve walks past him and out onto the deck. "You're naked." Oh god why him. Now he not only has to contend with mental images of a naked Catherine, but now he's seen Steve, hanging free in the breeze. Fuck.

"One usually is to sunbake, Danny."

"And you're wet."

"Shower. You didn't hear me come in?"

"Uh, no. I was… distracted."

Catherine chuckles. "I'll say."

"I'm _right here_. Seriously, do they beat your modesty out of you in the Navy? You two are insane."

Don't look. Don't look.

"We're all friends here, right, Danny?" Catherine asks.

"I don't know. I don't usually see my friends naked before lunch time."

"There's fixings for sandwiches downstairs," Steve offers, so not helpfully.

"Funny." Danny deadpans. "I'd say I'll see you guys later, but I seriously hope that I don't see any more of you than I already have. I don't even think that's possible."

"It's nice out here," Catherine says again.

"You should try it."

It's like they're trying to kill him from two flanks. They're like vicious, naked, tanned velociraptors, luring him into the killzone. Well, he's not falling for it.

Much.

"Uh… Yeah, no. That won't be happening." Danny's kind of amazed he can string two words together, let alone a passable sentence. And a good portion of his instincts are telling him to drop trou and get his ass out there with them but he's going to ignore those instincts.

But he cracks. And he thinks oh what the hell, the pair of them have issued more than clear invitations. So he sneaks a look. More than the passing glance he got as Steve walked by. And he sees his very hot, very very naked partner lying there like some kind of crazy, tattooed lizard. He's solid where Catherine is smooth and soft and Steve's dick is not exactly hard but he's clearly enjoying… Well some aspect of this anyway. Danny has no way of knowing whether it is the naked Catherine beside him, the warmth of the sun seeping into his skin or the knowledge that Danny is standing right there. He hopes not that last one.

Except, a prideful part of him kind of does. And it kind of wonders what the reaction would be if he were to strip off and go out there too. He's actually seriously considering it. It's like their casual ease with themselves, their quiet confidence that they've got nothing to be ashamed of, is contagious. And they're also very, very hot. If Catherine's image is now burnt into Danny's memory, Steve's is seared in like he's looked at an eclipse without the proper protective glasses.

So he stands there, looking at them while they lay there knowing that he's looking and… And he's not really sure. It's like he fell through the rabbit hole into his most out there fantasy and he really doesn't need to think about what might say 'eat me' in this scenario. It's like time just stops for a while and there's nothing but the sunshine and the warm sea breeze on his face and the heart stopping view.

Then Danny's phone beeps and the spell is broken.

"Email?" Steve asks because he recognises the tone, knows it's different than the text tone.

"Uh yeah."

"Chin?"

"No. Grace." Danny fumbles with the touch buttons and wills his thumbs to cooperate. "She forwarded me a picture of a cat. Actually, a kitten."

"Curled up asleep in a cake tin?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you…"

"I sent that to her this morning when I wished her luck for her presentation."

"Oh. That was nice. Thanks."

"No problem."

Danny shifts uncomfortably. Things have kind of shifted from hot to feeling creepy. "Look, I'm gonna go to HQ and finish the monthly summary."

"Okay, Danno. I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah, not likely," Danny mumbles to himself as he pulls himself away from the doorway.

"Bye," Catherine chirps but Danny can't make himself answer. He's 100% focussed on getting himself the hell out of there.

* * *

"That was mean," Catherine chides when she hears the front door slam. She pokes Steve in the side. Hard.

"What was mean?" he asks innocently.

"Teasing Danny like that."

"Oh, I'm the one teasing him? I saw you wriggling around in front of him when I walked in."

"I was already here, he walked in on me. You could have waited until after he left to join me."

Steve chuckles lightly, "Now, Lieutenant, where's the fun in that?"

 

* * *  
Two days later and Danny can't believe he's managed to get away with not bringing It up. It turns out that his usual firey bluster is the perfect cover for abject mortification and embarrassment. That and he just doesn't let Steve get a word in edgeways. Despite the fact that he now knows what Steve looks like in all his glory (and oh, how glorious he is), the daytime hours spent chasing down the scumbags of Hawaii are manageable.

It's the nights that make Danny want to stab a chopstick through his ear and into his brain and be done with it all. Because the nights are when he has to sleep and sleep means letting his mental guard down.

The nights are when he dreams.

The first night after The Incident on the Deck is actually not too bad. Danny doesn't actually dream about Steve like he fears he will. Instead, his sleep is punctuated by soft curves and neatly groomed lines of hair leading downwards and there's soft tinkling laughter somewhere in the back of the haze. It's actually kind of nice as far as inappropriate sex dreams go. He wakes up with his heart rate higher than normal and a raging hard-on, but hey his subconscious acknowledging that Catherine is smoking hot is nothing he hasn't actively thought in his waking hours. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Then Steve has to go tugging his shirt off in the middle of the office after he realises that he copped some blood from a suspect that tried to rabbit, lawyered up and refused to offer DNA to eliminate himself from the investigation. So okay it's perfectly reasonable for him to put his shirt into an evidence bag. But geez can he stick it shut and sign and date the label any slower? It's like he's doing it on purpose. But then he looks up with a happy I Just Broke The Case Aren't We Lucky smile and says, 'Let's get this to the lab, Danno,' and Danny realises that the bastard _is_ doing it on purpose.

That night he should rest easy knowing that the blood did indeed seal the case against their main suspect and another bag guy is behind bars. But instead of this victory, all he can think about is Steve's pecs flexing as he lifted his arms above his head and pulled on a clean shirt. With an angry punch to his pillow, Danny rolls over and commands himself to go to sleep.

_She pants softly as his large hands make their way slowly down her body, pausing in all the right places to stroke and tease. Breasts, ribs, that spot on either side of her bellybutton that makes her shiver every time._

_"As much as I'm enjoying this, I do believe someone agreed to fuck me hard tonight," she teases with a knowing look at him._

_"Demanding, aren't we," he chuckles, edging backwards up the bed and reaching behind himself for a pillow. "Up," he commands and she obeys, arching up onto her shoulders so he can position the pillow under her middle back._

_She knows what he has planned and he knows how much she loves it this way. It's years of familiarity with each others' body but none of the staleness that a fulltime relationship threatens._

_With a playful tug, he pulls her towards his body until her thighs are rested over his. She hooks her feet behind his ass to lock them there and waits while he rolls on protection._

_"You need slick or are we good to go?" he asks. He really is a thoughtful lover. Sometimes too thoughtful._

_"I've been good to go for a while now," she reminds him. "I've been at sea for three months surrounded by fit men but not allowed to touch. If you don't get a move on I will have to take matters into my own…"_

_He pushes her into her with one long, powerful stroke._

_"… Hands. Oh fuck."_

_"You were saying?" he teases, gripping her knees as leverage while he pulls back and thrusts forward again._

_"Nothing," she grins. "I said nothing at all."_

_"That's what I thought, Lieutenant."_

Danny wakes with a start, heart pounding and cock painful in his shorts.

Well. This is new.

Fuck.

* * *

The next morning, Danny feels like crawling under his desk and hibernating. Even after three coffees. After dreaming about Catherine and Steve, he had spent the rest of the night watching mindless crap on TV. Not even the infomercials could drown out the wave of panic in his head. He hides in his office and refuses to come out. Thankfully, HPD calls just before lunch with a case they think would be best suited to 5-0 due to quote 'the fact that the main suspect had illegal fireworks and black-market grenades in his hall closet. Commander McGarrett can probably get through to him better than we can' unquote.

By the time he's chased said suspect (and Steve) all over the West side of the island, Danny is exhausted. He falls into bed and doesn't even notice that he's still wearing one shoe. Unfortunately, his subconscious doesn't seem to receive the message they they're tired tonight and he wakes at 2:30am with images of Catherine and Steve bright in the dimness of his apartment.

When it happens again the next night, Danny stands in the shower for almost an hour, forehead slumped on the cold tiles with even colder water beating down on his shoulders.

On the fourth night, he dreams of Catherine face down on a bed, her perfect chest pressed into the sheets with Steve taking her from behind while gripping her hips with his huge hands. When Danny wakes, he gives up and takes hold of his aching dick. Less than ten strokes and his sheets are as slippery as his mental slide into the gutter.

He doesn't know how he will be able to face Steve at work tomorrow. Danny realises that he is so, so screwed.

And not in the good way.

* * *

"Hey, Danny, you okay?" Steve's brow furrows and he reaches out towards Danny's forehead.

Danny shirks the touch and grunts, adding a, "Who're you, my mother?" for good measure.

"No," Steve tries again, this time using his other hand to catch Danny's arm as he tries to bat the taller man away. "But I am your partner and if you're not up to being in the field today, I need to know."

"M'fine. Didn't sleep much but that's nothing new."

"You're having trouble sleeping?"

Danny shrugs. "Whatever. I ran out of coffee at home. I'll be fine after a couple cups, okay?"

"Why aren't you sleeping? Is Rachel causing you trouble? Your family at home?"

"It's nothing, Steve. Just…" Danny sighs. Fuck his partner for being a genuine, caring (if not blatantly manipulative after his little naked stunt the other day) guy. Make that hot guy. So Danny, being the brave and ballsy man he is, goes for the less than honest although still technically true response. "Ever since Grace was born, I sleep weird. Used to listening out for her I guess. And now, I still listen even though she's half an island and a massive iron gate away." Well okay, it's not a total lie. It's just not the cause of his sleepless nights this specific time.

"That sucks."

"That is does. But there's nothing either of us can do about it so I suggest you remove yourself from the path between me and the coffee before I take a nap standing up."

Steve doesn't budge.

"I'm serious, Steven."

"Nope. We're going to go out and get some real coffee. My treat."

"Your… You never pay."

"Don't get used to it."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're up to something."

"You're paranoid."

"You're not denying it."

Danny takes his partner's smug grin as confirmation.

* * *  
"So," Steve leans back in the padded booth and takes a sip from his tea. "You gonna tell me what's eating you? And don't give me that line about Grace keeping you awake again."

Danny sighs. "Isn't this the kind of conversation that usually comes with beer?"

"I don't know, Danny. I don't know what the conversation is really about."

"And you're not going to."

"Come on, man, something is wrong with you and I just want to help." His sincerity is so great that Danny almost can't be mad. Almost.

"You've already helped. Quite enough. Thanks for the coffee, but I'm beat. I'm heading home." Danny pushes back his chair too fast, bumping the chair of the woman behind him, and throws a few bucks on the table."

"Hey, it was my treat, remember?" Steve protests.

"Whatever." Danny apologies to the woman he bumped and leaves. The money's still on the table.

* * *

He goes to bed at a ridiculously early hour, it's not even dark yet. Despite his anger and frustration, he is so far past exhausted that he actually falls asleep fairly quickly.

_They're in that position again, the one that makes her scream. Steve's halfway up the bed, kneeling with Catherine's hips supported by his strong thighs. He thrusts deeply into her._  
 _Danny's view is nothing short of amazing. From his imaginary vantage point, he can see Catherine, her beautiful body spread out for Steve. Her firm stomach and muscled legs, her soft breasts with the hardened nipples moving every time Steve goes deeper._

_He can see Steve's chest and abs, his ridiculous hips and that muscle on either side which points downwards like an arrow. There's this vein, Danny has no idea what it is called but it runs across from Steve's navel, down beyond to a place hidden by Catherine's body. Danny wants to lick it._

_Catherine is panting, breathy and her hands are gripping the sheets by Steve's knees. Danny loves how she sounds. He wants to make her sound like that. He loves the look on Steve's face; the intense concentration and hint of barely being able to restrain himself._

_Then Danny's point of view changes and suddenly, he's looking down at Catherine's own blissed out face._

_"Danny, come here," she pants, shuddering a little as Steve picks up his pace._

_Danny shuffles closer and gasps as he feels her close her hand around his dick. Thankfully not as tightly as she was gripping the sheets._

_"Closer."_

_He obeys. She pulls him down gently and runs her tongue around the head of his cock._

_"Fuck, Danny. That's so hot," Steve grunts and pumps even faster. Catherine's breath hitches and Danny feels it running up, through his balls and into the pit of his stomach._

_"Help me make her come, Danny," Steve almost pleads. "Let's make it good for her."_

_Before he can even really process, Danny reaches out with his right hand and gathers some of the wetness from Catherine before beginning small circles around her clit. It also means he feels Steve's cock sliding, every time it goes in and out it brushes against Danny's wrist. Between that and the magic being woven on his own cock, he doesn't know how much longer he will be able to go on._

_"You close?" Steve asks. Danny's not sure who it's directed at but he feels Catherine lift her hips even higher from the bed, giving Steve more room to work. He picks up the speed with his rubbing and moments later, she releases him from her mouth, arching her head back and letting out a chest-heaving cry. Two, three times, her body convulses like she is being electrocuted._

_All the time Steve keeps up his rhythm. "I guess that was a yes," he chuckles, slipping out of her and gently lowering her back onto the bed. He crawls up her body and kisses her thoroughly._

_Of its own accord, Danny's hand has found its way to his dick and he's pumping himself until another hand, larger this time, stops him._

_"Your turn," Steve looks up at him with an evil grin and lowers his mouth to Danny._

Danny wakes with a shout and his breathing is heavy as he gasps. He knows his shorts are full of his own come again and, he looks at the alarm clock, it isn't even fucking 10pm yet. He bangs his head on the wall behind his bed and swears. But whatever, he can't go back to sleep with jizz all over himself, so he gets up and heads to the bathroom. A nice, cold shower is definitely in order. He dumps his shorts in the hamper behind the door and steps into the water, swearing again at its temperature before conceding that a little hot wouldn't be too bad.

His attempts to clear his mind are interrupted by a sound that he can't quite place. He shuts the water off and listens realising that it's someone banging at his door. At not quite the middle of the night o'clock, he knows exactly who. He wraps a towel around himself and stomps through the apartment, flinging the door open angrily.

"No."

Steve frowns. "You are awake. I thought you would be. I am here for the truth and you said that it was a conversation that needed beer, so," he holds up a bag with two sixpacks inside. He looks so hopeful, and so wanting to help that Danny feels a little guilty when he slams the door in his face.

But only a little.

* * *  
Despite banishing McGarrett's physical presence, Danny has not been able to escape him in his mind. No matter what he tries, he cannot fall back asleep. He's too wound up and too frustrated. In so many ways. The moment the sun starts to light through the early morning cloud, Danny throws on the nearest clean clothes and grabs his car keys. If he's losing sleep then, damnit, Steve will too.

He arrives at Steve's in good time, the peak hour gridlock is hours away still, and lets himself into the house. He sneaks upstairs, planning to throw the bedroom door open loudly and startle Steve from his slumber. Sadly, Steve's habit of early rising doesn't seem to have changed and he is already up and dressed in running gear. Danny can see him through the french doors, leaning a hip on the banister of the deck and sipping coffee from his favourite Navy mug.

Without so much as a 'good morning, sailor,' Danny crosses the room and goes outside where he pokes Steve in the shoulder. Hard.

"So, you want to know what's wrong with me?"

Steve chokes a little and spits a mouthful of coffee over the railing. "What the fuck, Danny?" he sputters, face frozen in shock.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Danny continues, voice way too loud considering he's less than a foot away and it's dead still. "You fucking broke me, that's what's wrong. You and your naked lieutenant friend, and you with your…" he indicates Steve's groin area, "And now I'm having these dreams and I cant sleep and…" Danny runs his fingers through his erratic morning hair. "And fuck you both."

There's silence for a moment and it stretches out and Danny's trying to decide if he should prepare to duck or run while he can. He has a low centre of gravity, he can totally turn the stairs faster than Steve. Assuming idiot doesn't just vault the banister. He's even more confused when Steve's face breaks out in a wide grin.

"About time, Danno," Steve slaps him heartily on the shoulder and undoes the velcro on his running armband, pulling out his phone.

"What the hell?" Danny frowns. "Who are you calling at this time of day?"

Steve holds up a finger, trying to silence his partner's questions.

"Hey, don't you shh me. You might rise at the ass crack of dawn but some people aren't…"

"Hey, Cath," Steve gives Danny a pointed look, which finally makes him stop talking. "Danny's here." He laughs. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I didn't think he would either. Come over when you get off duty this afternoon, yeah? Okay, see you." He hangs up, shoves his phone in the pocket of his running shorts and proceeds to crowd Danny back against the wall of the house.

"So, Danny. Tell me about these dreams you've been having."

"Not on your life!"

"Really? Never mind, I've got all day to make you talk." He brackets Danny's shoulders with his hands and leans in. Danny can feel the heat of his breath on his face as he continues talking. "Cath's coming later and you taking your stubborn time made me lose a bet with her and you're going to help me make it up to her."

"I am?" Danny tries to scowl but he's too busy trying to work out how him coming here in an almost rage has turned into this.

"You are," Steve nods firmly before closing the gap between them and pressing his mouth firmly over Danny's. He half expects protest, bluster of some kind but Danny is very accommodating, opening up to him almost immediately. Only a few seconds pass before Danny has his hands down the back of Steve's shorts and in his briefs.

"Fuck, Danno. I've wanted you for so long," Steve gets out between trailing a line of hot kisses down Danny's neck.

"Me too," he admits. "This last week has been torture. I should hate you."

"But you don't," Steve says smugly.

"No. I don't," he shudders as Steve reaches the collar of his shirt and starts back up the other side again.

"I'm so…" Kiss. "You are…" Kiss. "Don't know if I can wait until Cath gets here to make you come, Danny."

"Fuck, I… Yeah. Inside."

Steve makes an indistinguishable, guttural sound and manhandles Danny backwards through the doors. "But, we've gotta save something for her. Make it good. It was all her idea, Danny."

"Oh believe, me, Babe," Danny grins. "I've got so many ideas."


End file.
